Alvin et les Chipmunks Le Secret de la Lance
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont en week-end au Puy-du-Fou parc français , les Chipmunks vont se retrouver dans la vraie histoire d'un des spectacles du parc. Afin de rentrer chez eux, les Chipmunks vont devoir aider Aldwin le berger à protéger le château et découvrir Le Secret de la Lance de la célèbre Jeanne d'Arc!


**Alvin et les Chipmunks – le Secret de la Lance**

* * *

_Inspiré par un spectacle sur le thème du Moyen-Âge que j'ai vu au Puy-du-Fou intitulé ''Le Secret de la Lance''. Le voici donc en version Chipmunks._

* * *

Alvin regarde par la fenêtre de leur hôtel. Finalement, ce week-end n'est pas si mal. Lorsque Dave leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient en France dans un parc appelé le Puy-du-Fou, Alvin avait d'abord fait la tête. Il n'était pas très bon en français et Simon lui avait dit qu'ils reproduisaient les décors de différentes époques : les 17ième, 18ième et 19ième siècle français, les Romains, les Vikings et le Moyen-Âge. Il avait presque maudit l'idée. Si Simon aimait cet endroit, il y avait peu de chance qu'il aime. Mais finalement, ses craintes de devoir toujours sortir son dictionnaire de français qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche se sont révélées fausses. Apparemment, ce parc est très visité par les Anglo-saxons.

Dès leur arrivée, les dames de l'accueil leur ont fourni un casque et un magnétophone traducteur. A chaque spectacle, ils cherchaient le nom du spectacle et celui-ci était traduit dans leur langue. Les spectacles étaient fantastiques et, contrairement à d'autres parcs, les spectateurs étaient plongés dans l'action du spectacle.

Au spectacle du 17ième, 18ième et 19ième siècle, (_les Mousquetaires de Richelieu_), ils avaient été plongés au milieu d'une fausse attaque de brigands au milieu d'une fausse représentation du _Cid _de Corneille. Simon avait dit qu'il utilisait le principe du Théâtre dans le théâtre, comme dans _Cyrano de Bergerac_.

Chez les Romains (_Le Signe du Triomphe_), ils avaient vu des jeux du cirque avec des vrais lions, une course de char, un combat de gladiateurs et des animaux comme des autruches, un léopard, un tigre et même une hyène.

Chez les Vikings (_Les Vikings_), ils avaient vu un drakkar dévalé une colline d'herbe, les maisons brûlées pour de vrai et un énorme Drakkar sortir de l'eau comme un sous-marin.

Au spectacle _Le Bal des Oiseaux Fantômes_, ils avaient vu une quantité impressionnante de rapaces volés au-dessus de leurs têtes, les frôlés et les approchés. L'un d'eux s'est même posé sur la casquette d'Alvin.

Mais celui qu'Alvin avait préféré est celui intitulé _Le Secret de la Lance_. Cela racontait l'histoire d'une jeune bergère nommée Marguerite qui a réussi à protéger le château qu'il y avait à l'époque lors de l'invasion anglaise grâce à la lance de la célèbre Jeanne d'Arc et à la magie de cette arme divine.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à arpenter le parc pour voir tous les spectacles, ils avaient dinés dans un des restaurants du parc et s'étaient rendu à la CinéScénie Une animation gigantesque qui raconte l'histoire d'une famille à travers toutes les époques : du Moyen-Âge à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Mais le spectacle ne pouvant se faire qu'à l'obscurité totale et durant deux heures, il était onze heures du soir quand il se termina. Par chance, Dave avait pris une chambre dans un des hôtels du parc.

Alors que sa famille dort déjà, épuisée par cette journée, Alvin est incapable de trouver le sommeil. Cet endroit et ses histoires le fascinaient. Il avait questionné leur guide sur les histoires qui avaient inspirés les spectacles. Avec un sourire, le guide lui avait assuré qu'elles étaient toutes vraies ! Il lui avait même dit que, certains soirs, on entendait une flûte jouer dans l'air frai de la nuit et la lueur de la lune éclairait les ruines où avait lieu le spectacle _Le Secret de la Lance_.

* * *

Perché à sa fenêtre, le visage caressé par la brise froide et légère de la nuit, Alvin observe le parc endormi. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait entendre les pas, les rires et les exclamations de bonheur des visiteurs que le parc avait eu aujourd'hui. Soudain, il sent une présence derrière lui. Il se retourne et voit les grands yeux verts de Théodore qui le regarde. Il sourit gentiment à son petit frère qui sert son ours en peluche dans ses petits bras.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Théo ?

J'ai dormi un peu… mais malgré que cette journée ait été épuisante, je ne peux pas trop dormir. Et toi ?

Je suis trop énervé par ces légendes et les histoires qui habitent ce lieu… ce serait génial de pouvoir les vivre en vrai… ce serait fantastique de voir les chevaliers se battre, les faucons volés au-dessus de toi et…

Vous ne dormez pas ? » demande une voix endormie.

Les deux Chipmunks se retournent vers Simon. Le Chipmunks en bleu frotte ses yeux bleu-gris endormi et dit :

« On a couru toute la journée, on est resté éveillé très tard, il est presque minuit et vous êtes encore debout ?

J'ai un peu dormi mais quelque chose m'a réveillé ! dit Théodore en serrant sa peluche.

Je ne peux pas trouver le sommeil. Les histoires qu'on raconte ici me passionnent ! explique Alvin.

Rassure-moi, Alvin : tu ne crois pas toutes ces légendes de bonnes femmes ? »

Le chipmunks en rouge ne répond pas, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur le bord de la fenêtre, regardant la pleine lune brillant de mille feux sur le parc endormi. Son cadet soupire et marmonne :

« Alvin, si tu espères voir un fantôme, c'est une idée complètement…

Il n'a jamais été question de fantôme ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de ces histoires merveilleuses. C'est tout !

Peut-être ! Mais demain, tu seras épuisé ! Alors essaye de dormir un peu ! »

Alvin se retourne vers son frère puis regarde la pendule 23h59. Simon a raison. Autant dormir un peu pour pouvoir profité le lendemain avant de prendre l'avion pour rentrer. Alvin regarde une dernière fois par la fenêtre puis se couche dans son lit.

* * *

Soudain, minuit sonne. Et là, dans la brise légère, une flûte se met à jouer. Légèrement, sans troubler la nuit et le sommeil des endormis. Mais les Chipmunks, bien réveillés, l'entendent ! Ils se regardent tous, éberlués.

« Qui peut jouer de la flûte à cette heure ? s'étonne Simon.

Je ne sais pas… bégaye Théodore. Et toi, Alvin ?

Regardez ! Les ruines du _Secret de la Lance_ ! » s'exclame-t-il après être retourné à la fenêtre.

Ses frères le rejoignent et voient que la Lune éclaire d'une lueur plus importante les ruines du vieux château. Intrigué, le chipmunks en rouge attrape une veste rouge avec un A jaune dans le dos, la jette sur ses épaules et court vers la porte.

« Alvin ! Où vas-tu ? s'alarme Simon.

Je vais voir ça de plus près !

Hors de question ! Tu restes là ! Si Dave voit que…

Dave va dormir jusque demain 9heures ! J'ai le temps ! murmure Alvin en ouvrant la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec ses frères et en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Alvin ! Reviens ici ! bougonne Simon à voix basse.

Attends-moi, Alvin ! Je viens avec toi ! dit Théodore en sautant de son lit, sa peluche toujours dans ses bras, et en courant rejoindre son grand frère.

Théodore, non ! »

Trop tard ! Ses frères sont déjà au bout du couloir. Simon lève les yeux au ciel et bougonne dans sa barbe en prenant sa veste et celle de Théodore. Il les retrouve à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Les trois frères se glissent dehors, passent devant le bassin et le château de la CinéScénie, longent le jardin des Roses et le coin aménagé pour les Fables de Lafontaine et rejoignent les fameuses ruines du vieux château médiéval dont il ne reste plus qu'un mur, le donjon et quelques meurtrières et une grande porte. Le son clair de la flûte est beaucoup plus fort. Comme si quelqu'un jouait ici… mais l'endroit est désert ! Autre que les trois enfants, il n'y a personne !

« Là, je crois qu'on peut parler de fantômes, Simon ! ricane Alvin.

Les seuls fantômes ici sont les oiseaux du _Bal des Oiseaux Fantômes _! Maintenant, on rentre à l'hôtel avant que…

Simon ! Alvin ! Regardez ! » s'exclame Théodore en pointant le sommet du mur, là où se trouve le chemin de ronde.

Ses frères lèvent les yeux et voient une forme claire, éclairée par la Lune. Petit à petit, la forme devient visible. C'est un jeune Chipmunks de leur âge mais il semble d'un autre temps. Il porte une tunique de toile grise, un pantalon brun percé aux genoux et aux bords usés et il est pied nu. Il tient dans ses mains une flûte en bois usée, apparemment très vieille, et joue, assis sur le bord du mur. Mais ce qui effraye le plus les trois frères Séville, c'est que l'enfant est transparent. Comme un fantôme. Soudain, il se lève et avance jusqu'à la meurtrière. Lorsqu'il y disparait, la musique s'arrête… et la meurtrière se met à brûler ! D'abord effrayés, les Chipmunks pensent à prévenir de ce début d'incendie… mais un autre être transparent apparait et dit d'une voix forte qui résonnait dans les ruines :

« _Regardez, mes enfants ! Regardez la meurtrière embrasée où brûle un feu étrange. De l'échauguette est sorti un secret, tombé entre les mains de trois enfants. Ils cherchaient en vain, dans l'obscurité, une chouette blessée. Et ils trouvèrent, par hasard, qui dormait là depuis 1429, une vieille lance au sillage lumineux. Et près d'elle, une lettre, à peine lisible._ »

A ces mots, une lance et une vieille lettre apparaissent sur le sol devant les garçons. Aucun d'eux n'ose bouger. Le spectre continue son récit avec le même ton qui résonne entre les murs :

« _L'écriture affaissée semblait celle d'une main qui s'abandonne. Il y avait comme de la braise dans chaque majuscule. La signature était incandescente : Chevalier Simon du Puy-du-Fou !_ »

A ce nom, les Chipmunks se figent. Simon est le premier à réagir. Il s'agenouille, récupère la lettre et la déplie soigneusement pour ne pas l'abimer.

« _Les enfants tremblaient, l'un d'eux pris la lettre il commença à lire :_

Mon cher Aldwin, ne m'attends plus. Je ne reviendrais pas. Tomber à Orléans, un boulet au visage. Sèche tes larmes, petit frère. Avec Jeanne, tu as vaincu le feu par le Feu. Petite salamandre, tu vas revivre… »

Simon arrête sa lecture et regarde ses frères. Ils ont tous la gorge nouée de chagrin. Cette lettre était la dernière qu'un chevalier mourant eut la force d'écrire à son frère, sûrement trop jeune pour combattre. Alvin regarde soudain la lance qui traine encore sur le sol. Il fit alors ce que la voix narre tout haut :

« _Soudain, le première enfant s'arrêta de lire. Un autre porta son attention sur la lance. Son regard ébloui était comme irradié par l'éclat d'une exhortation écrite en lettres de feu, sur un médaillon dans la garde de métal, sous la figure qu'il reconnut de l'Archange Saint-Michel terrassant un dragon ! Lentement, les trois enfants devinèrent l'infinie portée des mots qu'ils n'osèrent prononcés…_ »

Les trois frères se regardent et lisent en chœur la gravure sur la lance :

« Jeanne ! Jeanne la Lorraine ! Va, fille de Feu ! Va vers ce brassier où se consume d'une même flamme le corps de toutes les chevaleries ! Va, fille de France ! »

A cet instant, le Chipmunks fantôme réapparait avec sa flûte et joue en avançant sur le chemin de ronde. Le feu dans la meurtrière s'est arrêté. L'enfant tamia avance, l'air de rien en jouant de son instrument. Soudain, un flash ébloui Alvin, Simon et Théodore qui se trouvent soudain aveuglés.

* * *

Lorsque les yeux des garçons sont habitués à la lumière, ils se figent. Les ruines ont disparue ! A leur place, il y a un immense château médiéval entouré de champs et de forêts. Un grand puits se trouve devant, sur le côté gauche de la grande porte de bois. Un filet d'eau s'échappe du puits et coule sur le sol de terre. Alvin n'en croit pas ses yeux.

« On est revenu au temps de l'histoire ! » s'exclame-t-il, fou de joie.

Ses frères le regardent, incrédules. Soudain, un air de flûte joyeux retentit et un troupeau de moutons sort de la forêt et les bêtes se jettent sur le filet d'eau qui coule pour boire. Derrière eux, un jeune Chipmunks apparait, une flûte dans une main et un agneau bloqué avec son bras libre. Il porte une tunique de toile grise, un pantalon brun percé aux genoux et aux bords usés et il est pied nu. Il a de grands yeux bleu comme un ciel d'été et son pelage est beige clair et étrangement propre pour son milieu social qui semble pauvre. Les trois frères Séville se figent : c'est le petit fantôme à la flûte ! Sauf que là, il est bien vivant ! En voyant les autres enfants, il pose l'agneau sur le sol, arrête de jouer de la flûte et s'approche d'eux.

« Bonjours, messires ! Vous êtes nouveaux ici ? demande-t-il.

Euh… oui… où sommes-nous ? questionne Simon.

Vous êtes au château du Puy-du-Fou ! Vous êtes pèlerins ?

Non… nous ne sommes pas pèlerins !

Etes-vous des voyageurs des pays lointains ? Fuyez-vous les croisades ?

Non… nous…

Ça se voit tellement que l'on n'est pas du coin ? s'étonne Alvin.

Vos vêtements sont étranges. Etes-vous nobles ?

Non ! répond Théodore, intrigué.

Qui êtes-vous donc ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Je m'appelle Simon Séville et eux ce sont mes frères : Alvin et Théodore ! présente Simon.

Séville ? Vous êtes espagnol ?

Non. Pourquoi ? questionne Théodore.

Mon frère m'a dit que Séville était une ville d'Espagne.

Non ! On vient d'Amérique, des États-Unis ! répond Alvin.

Qu'est-ce donc que l'Amérique ?

Alvin ! A cette époque-là, l'Amérique n'a pas encore été découverte ! s'énerve Simon.

Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? demande Théodore au jeune Chipmunks.

Je suis Aldwin le pasteur. Je garde les moutons.

Tu es berger en faites ! déclare Alvin.

Oui ! Mais plus tard, j'essayerais de devenir chevalier comme mon frère ! Il est le plus grand chevalier du Puy-du-Fou ! Vous le connaissez peut-être ! Il s'appelle Simon ! Chevalier Simon du Puy-du-Fou ! »

A ce nom, les trois frères se figent. C'est le chevalier qui a écrit la lettre d'adieu qu'ils avaient lu dans les ruines. Apparemment, Aldwin n'était pas au courant de ça. Soit la lettre n'avait pas encore été écrite et le chevalier est vivant soit Aldwin n'a pas encore reçu la lettre. Le sourire de l'enfant fait plutôt penché pour la première hypothèse.

« Vous aimez la musique ? demande-t-il.

Oui ! On est chanteurs ! déclare Alvin.

Vous êtes des ménestrels ? Fantastique !

Euh… oui, mais des ménestrels plus modernes que vous… bégaye Simon.

Moi aussi je joue de la musique ! Comme ça, je m'amuse en gardant les moutons ! Je dance même avec eux !

Danser avec des moutons ? Mais les moutons sont bêtes comme tout. Ça ne pense qu'à manger, brouter et boire ! C'est stupide comme bestioles ! ricane Alvin.

J'arrive à les faire danser ! La preuve ! »

Aldwin attrape la flûte qu'il avait accrochée à sa ceinture et commence à jouer l'air joyeux qu'il jouait en arrivant. Il se met à danser en tournant autour des moutons qu'il garde. Quelques-uns se mettent à le suivre et, en effet, ils dansent avec le jeune pasteur. Les Chipmunks rient amusés puis, soudain, des bruits de sabots de cheval se font entendre. Ils se retournent et voient un chevalier sur un grand cheval blanc.

L'armure étincelante du chevalier est ornée d'une plume rouge et son cheval est couvert de draperies rouge avec les armoiries du château. Le cavalier et sa monture sautent les haies de buissons sans problèmes puis rejoignent le jeune berger. L'enfant se met à danser avec le chevalier qui semble danser sur son cheval. Après quelques minutes, Aldwin arrête de jouer et sourit à l'homme en face de lui.

Ce dernier relève la grille de son casque et dévoile le visage d'un Chipmunks. Il a les yeux bleu acier, un doux sourire et une paire de lunettes à fines montures. Les garçons se figent. La ressemblance avec Simon est choquante. C'est une version adulte de Simon ! Le chevalier doit avoir environ 17ans. Il regarde le jeune pasteur en souriant.

« Aldwin ! Tu es tellement gracieux quand tu dance avec tes moutons, petit frère !

Et toi, Simon, quand tu dance avec ton cheval blanc !

Si tu m'apprends à faire danser tes moutons, je t'apprendrais à…

A faire danser ton cheval ?

Exactement !

Alors, tout de suite ! » s'émerveille le petit bonhomme en sautillant sur le sol de terre.

Les trois frères le regardent en souriant. Le Chevalier Simon descend de son cheval et aide son petit berger de frère à monter sur le dos de l'animal. Le petit bonhomme de 8ans lui donne sa flûte et, en souriant, l'ainé porte la flûte à ses lèvres et joue un air dansant. Le petit bonhomme se met à galoper avec le destrier de son frère alors que ce dernier utilise des pommes pour faire bouger les moutons que son cadet doit surveiller. Le petit pasteur de moutons revient vers eux et le Chevalier en profite pour bondir sur le cheval, juste derrière son frangin. Alvin ne peut s'empêcher d'applaudir ce qui attire l'attention du dénommé Simon vers eux.

« Qui sont ces gens, Aldwin ? questionne-t-il en aidant l'enfant à descendre du cheval.

Ce sont des ménestrels voyageurs nommés Alvin, Simon et Théodore Séville ! Ce sont mes nouveaux amis !

Fort bien ! Mais essaye de les garder discret !

Pourquoi ?

Elle va faire étape au Puy-du-Fou !

Vraiment ? Elle va venir ici ?

Oui ! Elle m'a demandé de préparer, pour elle, une escorte de chevaliers cascadeurs pour aller libérer la France !

Je pourrais venir ?

Il n'y a autour d'elle que des hommes d'âge murs et combattants, petit frère ! Un pasteur aussi jeune que toi ne peut pas se joindre à un convoi de guerrier !

Mais Simon… Jeanne est elle-même une simple pastourelle ! Et malgré ça, elle est devenue chef de guerre ! Avec une armure de soldat ! Qui plus est, c'est une femme !

Eh bien, tu lui demanderas quand elle viendra ici ! Je te laisse l'accueillir ! »

Sur ses mots, le Chevalier s'éloigne. Les Chipmunks se regardent et regardent Aldwin. Ils ont une petite idée sur l'identité de la femme dont les deux frères parlent… mais cela leur semble impossible !

« De qui parler vous ? demande Simon.

Nous parlions d'elle ! De… commence Aldwin lorsque…

**Tour de garde ! Levez les couleurs ! Elle arrive !** » crie une voix sur les remparts.

A ces mots, des paysans, des gardes et autres se précipitent et hissent les drapeaux. Aldwin se précipite vers l'orée de la forêt. Les frères Séville le rejoignent et Alvin demande :

« Qui arrive ? »

Aldwin ne semble pas tellement l'entendre mais il répond quand même à la question.

« Jeanne la Lorraine… Jeanne de Domrémy ! »

A cet instant, une jeune femme vêtue d'une armure étincelante apparait sur un beau cheval blanc, une lance à la main. Le manche de la lance est bleu et la pointe dorée. Elle est ornée d'un drapeau blanc avec des fleurs de lys en or. Sous son casque, des mèches de cheveux bruns apparaissent. La jeune femme a les yeux bleu, le teint clair et un sourire presque maternel sur son visage délicat. Si elle n'avait pas l'armure, on ne pourrait pas penser que c'est une guerrière… et pourtant s'en est une ! C'est la célèbre Jeanne d'Arc !

Elle est suivit d'une armée de chevaliers dont les casques cachent leurs visages et dont les chevaux sont couvert des draperies avec des armoiries. Les gens s'agenouillent à son passage. Seul Aldwin est trop ébloui par la femme soldat pour réagir. Alors que les soldats s'alignent devant le mur du château, la jeune femme reste devant Aldwin. Elle le regarde en souriant et demande d'une voix douce :

« Qui êtes-vous, jeune pasteur ?

Je suis Aldwin ! répond l'enfant en s'inclinant. Le chevalier Simon vous attend pour vous présenter son escorte de cavaliers !

Jeanne ? » appelle la voix du Chevalier.

La jeune femme redresse la tête vers le Chevalier Chipmunks et celui-ci déclare :

« Voici nos cavaliers d'élite ! C'est à vous de choisir les meilleurs !

Alors… éblouissez-moi ! » sourit la jeune femme en le rejoignant.

Deux paysans à cheval arrivent soudain en tenant des draps rouges. Aldwin en accroche un et un autre Paysan accroche l'autre face à celui d'Aldwin. Le jeune pasteur fait reculé les Chipmunks et une sorte de tournoie d'acrobatie à cheval commence. Tous les chevaliers participent et, un à un, ils exécutent des tours fantastiques. Alvin n'en revient pas ! C'est encore plus impressionnant que ceux du spectacle _le Secret de la Lance_ ! Théodore est émerveillé et Simon ne sait plus quoi penser. Lorsque les Chevaliers ont tous montrer leurs capacités à cheval, tous s'alignent devant Jeanne. La Pucelle les rejoint, reste silencieuse un moment puis dit d'un ton ferme :

« A tous les capitaines du Puy-du-Fou, je vous demande de me suivre ! Nous partons délivrer Orléans ! »

A ces mots, les Chipmunks sentent une douloureuse boule se formée dans leur gorge. Aldwin ne le sait pas encore, mais c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit son frère vivant. Le jeune garçon écoute attentivement le discours de la guerrière. Celle-ci se tourne vers son ainé et dit :

« Chevalier Simon ! Vous ne reviendrez ici chez vous qu'après la victoire !

Mais… mais qui donc gardera le château pendant mon absence ? s'alarme le jeune homme.

Lui ! » dit calmement Jeanne en pointant Aldwin avec sa lance.

Les Chipmunks et le jeune gardien de moutons se figent. Aldwin regarde partout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un autre que Jeanne pourrait désigner… mais c'est bien de lui qu'elle parle. Les mains sur sa poitrine, il sent son cœur s'emballé de peur. Son frère et les autres Chevaliers regardent la femme soldat puis celui qu'elle désigne, les yeux énormes d'étonnement. Lui, le jeune pasteur de 8ans, devra protéger le château du Puy-du-Fou ?

« Moi ! s'étonne Aldwin.

Oui ! dit-elle d'une ton serein. C'est à toi, Aldwin le pasteur, qu'il reviendra de protéger le château contre les Anglais !

Mais… je ne pourrais jamais ! Je ne suis qu'un enfant ! Je n'ai que mes mains frêles tout justes bonnes à cueillir des roses ou des genêts en fleur dans les douves !

Eh bien, mon petit Aldwin entre tes mains frêles, je remets ma lance ! Elle te protégera et ferra pour toi des miracles ! Regarde ! »

Jeanne d'Arc pointe le petit berger avec sa lance et un nuage de fumée s'échappe du sol. Lorsque la fumée disparait, Aldwin n'est plus en haillon. Il porte une tunique bleu ciel brodée d'or et un pantalon de tissu rouge. Seul ses pieds restent nus. Un pasteur n'a pas forcément besoin de chaussures et il était habitué à marcher sur le sol de terre. Alors qu'il se remet de ce changement soudain de vêtements, il remarque que les tours crachent du feu. Les Chevaliers gardent leurs montures calmes et tentent de se rassurer. Les paysans sont tous à terre et prient. Théodore se sert fort contre Alvin et Simon qui ne trouvent aucune explication. Au Puy-du-Fou de leur époque, ils auraient dit des effets spéciaux… mais à cette époque-là, cela n'existe pas ! Lorsque les gerbes de feu se calment, Jeanne dit calmement :

« Cette lance de feu m'a été donné par l'Archange de Lumière Saint-Michel, quand il m'est apparu dans une grande lueur à Domrémy ! C'est une arme du ciel ! Elle t'ouvrira le rempart et donnera au donjon le Feu Sacré ! »

Hésitant, Aldwin s'approche de la guerrière et, les mains tremblantes, il prend la lance. Une fois l'arme entre ses mains, il sent une sorte de force l'envahir. Le vent fait voler fièrement le drapeau blanc aux fleurs de lys et Aldwin tient bien droit l'arme divine. Il se met à sourire, se sentant soudain capable de tout. Les chevaliers se mettent tous autour du jeune pasteur. Le garçon prend sa flûte et joue un petit air pour encourager les soldats. Jeanne lui sourit et fait signe aux chevaliers de la suivre. Les hommes forts jettent un regard froid au petit Chipmunks à la lance mais celui-ci continue de jouer de la flûte. Le Chevalier Simon ferme la marche. En passant devant son petit frère, il lui sourit et dit :

« Je crois en toi, petite salamandre ! Tu vas y arriver ! »

Son frère lui sourit puis le Chevalier s'éloigne avec les autres vers le champ de bataille où beaucoup mourront, loin de leur famille et de leurs amis… comme ce sera le cas pour le frère d'Aldwin. Le jeune berger les regarde s'éloigner puis s'approche du puits. Discrètement, il y cache la lance.

« Ici, elle sera accessible en cas d'attaque et personne ne pensera à la chercher ici ! » explique-t-il.

Suivit par les Chipmunks, il s'assied sur une souche et surveille son troupeau de moutons. Les trois frères comprennent maintenant ce qui leur arrive : ils ont été envoyé dans la vraie histoire du _Secret de la Lance_ et la vivent pour de vrai ! Ils vont devoir attendre l'attaque des Anglais et la fin pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Voici la première partie de ma fiction sur les Chipmunks! Les Chipmunks ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas.

Mes Personnages sont :

Aldwin : jeune pasteur de mouton au temps de Jeanne d'Arc, surnommé "Petite salamandre" par son frère car il est toujours dans les bois et se faufile partout grâce à sa petite taille. (inspiré par Marguerite du spectacle _le Secret de la Lance_)

Chevalier Simon du Puy-du-Fou : frère ainé d'Aldwin, chevalier mort à Orléans. (inspiré par le chevalier Jean du spectacle _le Secret de la Lance_)

l'histoire originale vient du Puy-du-Fou. Apparition de la célèbre Jeanne d'Arc!^^


End file.
